MinHwan : Hurt-Humor Fict
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Humor-Hurt fict versi MinHwan (Minhyun X Jaehwan)


**Don't Leave Me**

 **Title:** **Hurt-Humor Fict MinHwan ver : Don't Leave Me**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Hwang Minhyun

Kim Jaehwan

Park Woojin

 **Pair:** MinHwan **(** Minhyun **X** Jaehwan **)**

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt or Humor?

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan Pledis+YMC entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Note :** Pengen buat versi MinHwan nya karna ff marriage life nya minhwan masih langka :'v

 **Warning : YAOI! M-PREG! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Summary :** Just a short story of MinHwan **(** Minhyun **X** Jaehwan **)** family. "Gajima yeobo" / "Aku harus pergi hyung. Mianhae" / "Appa dan Eomma mendramatisir sekali sih?" **/** "Aku hanya pergi sementara, hyung" / "Saranghae"

Penasaran?

Check it out!

 _ **Don't Leave Me**_

 _ **MinHwan**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

 _ **Waktu tlah tiba**_

 _ **Aku kan meninggalkan**_

 _ **Tinggalkan kamu 'tuk sementara**_

 _ **Kau dekap aku**_

 _ **Kau bilang jangan pergi**_

 _ **Tapi ku hanya dapat berkata**_

"Hwannie!"

Aku mencekal lengannya yang sedang memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian ke dalam koper.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi bersama Woojin?" tanyaku lirih.

Ia diam. Sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku.

Dadaku sesak.

Benarkah ia akan pergi?

"Hwannie-"

"Mianhae hyung. Tapi aku harus pergi. Harus." Ujarnya tenang.

Setenang itukah dirimu?

Setega itukah dirimu meninggalkanku? Membawa Woojin pula?

Setelah sembilan tahun usia pernikahan kita?

Setelah sembilan tahun lalu margamu secara resmi berubah menjadi Hwang?

Hwang Jaehwan...

Setelah sembilan tahun lalu keluarga Hwang dan keluarga Kim bersatu seiring dengan penyatuan cinta kita?

Dan juga...

Setelah delapan tahun lalu kau melahirkan putra pertama kita?

Hwang Woojin. Namja berusia delapan tahun –perhitungan umur korea- itu sangat tampan.

Namja kecil berkulit sedikit gelap dan mempunyai gigi taring yang lucu.

Hwannie...

Jaehwannie...

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku hanya pergi 'tuk sementara**_

 _ **Bukan 'tuk meninggalkanmu selamanya**_

 _ **Aku pasti 'kan kembali pada dirimu**_

 _ **Tapi kau jangan nakal**_

 _ **Aku pasti kembali**_

"Yeobo. Aku mohon."

"Mianhae hyung. Tapi aku harus pergi."

"Tapi-"

"Tolonglah. Sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"Kim Jaehwan!"

"YAK! Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, Hwang Minhyun!"

Ia membentakku.

Aku hanya ingin kau disampingku.

Aku hanya ingin kau tidak pergi.

Apakah itu salah?

Air mata terasa menumpuk di pelupuk mataku.

Air mata yang mungkin akan mengalir di wajah tampanku jika aku mengedipkan mataku sekali saja.

Ia menatapku iba.

"Mianhae hyung. Ini memang bukan keinginanku."

Bukan keinginanmu? Ini juga bukan keinginanku.

Lalu siapa yang berhak disalahkan disini?

Siapa?

 _ **Kau peluk aku**_

 _ **Kau ciumi pipiku**_

 _ **Kau bilang janganlah ku pergi**_

 _ **Bujuk rayumu**_

 _ **Buat hatiku sedih**_

 _ **Tapi kuhanya**_

 _ **Dapat berkata**_

'Istri'ku ini melepaskan genggamannya dari koper biru yang aku yakin itu milik Woojin.

Jaehwan merentangkan tangannya dan berjalan menghampiriku.

Ia memelukku erat.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Hanya sementara saja, hyung."

Aku tak mampu menjawab. Kini wajah tampanku telah basah akan air mata yang turun dengan deras.

Aku membalas pelukannya lebih erat. Sangat erat seiring aku menciumi pucuk kepalanya. Menyerap aroma khasnya yang semakin membuatku mencintainya. Merekam dengan baik aroma dan pelukannya. Sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku.

"Gajima" pintaku lirih.

"Aku hanya meninggalkanmu sementara, hyung. Bukan untuk meninggalkanmu selamanya. Aku pasti akan kembali lagi, hyung." Ucapnya tenang sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku lembut.

"Tapi pasti aku akan merindukanmu, Hwannie."

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu. Tapi tolong biarkan aku pergi bersama Woojin kali ini. Aku mohon."

Aku terdiam. Tak ingin membalas ucapannya.

Suasana terasa begitu menyedihkan sekarang.

Dengan tambahan backsound yang entah siapa yang memasang lagu 'Aku pasti kembali' dari Pasto, membuat suasana hatiku semakin kalut.

' _ **Pabila nanti**_

 _ **Kau rindukanku**_

 _ **Didekapku**_

 _ **Tak perlu kau risaukan**_

 _ **Aku pasti**_

 _ **Akan kembali**_

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Appa dan Eomma mendramatisir sekali, sih?"

Tiba-tiba sindiran tak sopan terdengar dari putra kami, Woojin. Entah sejak kapan ia berada di tangga, sedang berjalan menuruni tangga untuk sampai kemari.

Aku menatapnya dengan serius. Membuat ia yang tengah tertawa mengejek bungkam.

Woojin menghela nafasnya pelan. Lalu berjalan menghampiri kami.

Jaehwan pun melepas pelukan kami.

Mereka berdua menatapku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Appa! Aku dan Eomma hanya pergi tiga hari saja kok. Aku tidak akan membawa Eomma kabur dari Appa." ujarnya enteng.

Seketika backsound yang entah siapa yang memasangnya berhenti. Berganti dengan keheningan yang kentara dan samar-samar terdengar lagu 'Potong Bebek Angsa' yang diputar oleh Jisung, tetangga kami terdengar.

Yah. Itu memang benar.

Istri dan putraku memang hanya pergi selama tiga hari saja.

Istriku ini hanya mengantarkan Woojin menuju rumah Ayahku di California. Woojin akan menghabiskan liburan satu bulannya disana. Sedangkan Jaehwan hanya bisa menemaninya tiga hari. Ia masih punya banyak pekerjaan disini. Jabatannya sebagai penyanyi solo memang mengharuskan dia untuk tidak boleh mengambil terlalu banyak hari untuk libur.

Sebenarnya aku yang ditugaskan Ayah untuk mengantar Woojin ke California. Namun, pekerjaanku saat ini sedang menumpuk di kantor. Yah, kini aku menjabat sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan milik keluargaku.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menyerahkan pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu pada Jonghyun, sahabat sekaligus orang terpercaya kami di perusahaan. Tapi kini ia tengah mengambil cuti satu minggu, karena menemani 'istri'nya yang akan melahirkan. Yah, Choi Minki –istri Jonghyun- adalah namja istimewa seperti Jaehwan juga.

Dan karena cutinya Jonghyun jugalah, pekerjaanku semakin menumpuk di kantor. Tadinya aku juga akan menyerahkan tugasku pada orang terpercaya lainnya di kantor, namun Jaehwan melarangnya.

Dan jadilah seperti ini.

Jaehwan yang akan mengantar Woojin ke California selama tiga hari.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minhyun hyung" panggil Jaehwan lembut, dengan senyum imut yang ditujukan untukku.

Kini kami bertiga telah sampai di bandara. Beberapa menit lagi mereka akan berangkat.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku menatapnya.

"Jangan seperti ini. Ayolah~ Aku hanya pergi sebentar." Rayunya.

"Tiga hari itu lama, bukan sebentar." Ujarku singkat.

Jaehwan menggembungkan pipi bulatnya kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berangkat jika kau seperti ini." Kesalnya.

Sepertinya Woojin juga ikut kesal, karena aku melihatnya mendengus dan meniup poninya tadi.

Aku terkikik geli melihat pasangan 'ibu'-anak ini.

"Arraseo. Arraseo." Ucapku sambil menepuk pelan kepala Jaehwan dan Woojin.

"Yeah!" Woojin memekik girang.

Sepertinya ia juga tidak tega pergi liburan dengan melihat wajah tidak relaku seperti tadi.

"Ayo kita berangkat, Eomma!" ajaknya setelah sebelumnya ia memelukku erat.

Jaehwan tersenyum lembut. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

Ia mengerlingkan matanya nakal.

Aku terlonjak kaget.

"Jeongmal?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu.

"Sudah ya. Aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya sambil mengecup bibirku lembut.

"Bye-bye Appa!" Woojin melambaikan tangannya setelah jemari kecilnya menggenggam erat jemari Jaehwan.

Aku melambaikan tanganku semangat sambil tersenyum, ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai setan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan dengan sabar menunggu kalian, Hwannie, Woojin-ya."

.

.

.

" _Bukankah nanti hanya ada kita berdua di rumah? Aku janji saat aku pulang nanti, kita akan membuat_ _dongsaeng untuk Woojin_ _. Aku akan pasrah, terserahmu jika menginginkan berapapun rondenya."_

Dan kalimat itulah yang membuat seorang Hwang Minhyun menyeringai seperti ini.

Pervert Hwang, eoh? Ck,ck,ck.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _Done~_

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca ya~

Mohon Review nya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat dari adiknya Kyuhyun, Minhyun dan Taehyung.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


End file.
